Between You and Me
by babsy
Summary: Trunks and Goten have come pretty far together and nothing has ever come between them. That's how it will always be! Right? Trunks gets feelings for the pretty girl, Riona. Could this be the first serious rift in thier friendship?
1. Can't Goten Get Ready Any Faster!

Between You and Me

Chapter One-Can't Goten Get Ready Any Faster!?!

Disclaimer-don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, or Dragon ball GT for that matter. I am the weaver of tales and the dreamer of dreams. So please don't hurt me!!!

_Sorry but this is a short chapter, so you'll have no problem quickly reading and reviewing…will you now???_

Trunks looked longingly out the window, preferring to be outside training than inside listening to a lecture. The teacher had asked some question and now Goten was answering it; correctly as always. Goten was Trunks' best friend, and at the same time his most fierce rival. They had met at ages seven (Goten) and eight (Trunks) and had become inseparable from that time on. It ran in their Sayian blood to be competitive and hard-headed, but it also ran in their families. After all, it was Trunks' father, Vegeta, who had always tried to better Goten's father Goku on the battlefield.

Now in high school, both boys were both always on top of the other students: athletically, academically, and sometimes socially. Trunks was valedictorian of his class and Goten followed up as the salutatorian. Trunks was pitcher of the baseball team and Goten was the captain of the swim team. Oh, and of course they were both adamant in the martial arts. The only place where Goten excelled over Trunks was with the girls, particularly because Trunks didn't really have any girls he liked and he didn't have time for a love interest.

But that was before he started having feelings.

There was one girl. They called her Riona and everyone liked her. Especially Trunks. They had been friends since Trunks had gone to his first ever day of school. At first she had been like anyone else to Trunks, then a secret girlfriend, then enemies, then just a friend, then close friends, and now…

Trunks was becoming more mature after all, and his feelings for her had become stronger than ever. He was just hoping it was a phase and not a weakness, and he was especially careful that Goten, or anyone else, didn't figure it out.

After class, Trunks waited for Goten to hurry up.

"Come on, could you be any slower?" Trunks complained, secretly watching out of the corner of his eye for Riona to pass by. He was a little disappointed that he was going to miss talking to her between classes. That was just his luck. But Riona actually stopped next to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Trunks, do you think you have to do anything Saturday?" She asked, placing her large blue eyes toward the ground.

"Um. No. Why?" Trunks' heartbeat was getting faster, and he was feeling flushed.

"Well, I'm having a party and you two are invited. Did you hear that Goten?" She faced Goten who was busy putting books in his book bag. He stuck a thumb up into the air and Riona continued, "It's at my house so come around four if you can."

Then she casually breezed by, leaving Trunks with his mouth opened, looking kind of foolish. Goten in the mean time had gotten everything ready to go, and was waiting for Trunks to lead the way out of the room.

_Sorry this is so short but it's late at night, not really, and my mom told me to be off…_

_Please review and help me out with criticism or ideas. I really wanted to write more…sad. Lots of thanks to Rodger and my sister for actually kind of helping me with the story. Rodger for titles and sis for…the original idea, if you will. And to Riona for making her second appearance in my writing! Will update soon!!!_


	2. What to Buy?

****

Disclaimer: So I don't own Dragonball Z. And by the way, I did invent the GameStation and Karaoke Date! And my sister came up with Bloody Horror 2...Ok read on. Oh, and His and Her Circumstances is mentioned too, so I am going to add that I don't own that.

Between You and Me

Chapter Two: What to Buy???

__

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I couldn't figure things out. It took me longer to post the story than to write it!!! Oh and thank you to my first reviewers:

ShadowFoxHiei and Bakuyuru and the elusive .

And by the way Bakuyuru, I'll try to describe Riona, she doesn't look like Bulma I'm afraid! She looks like me! No, I'm just kidding! You know me!

Goten walked through the empty school building with nothing to do but wait around for Trunks to meet with him after baseball practice. It was after school on Friday and they planned to head to the mall after they finished the practices they had to be at. They were going to get Goten's brother, Gohan, to take them so they could buy gifts for Riona for the birthday party the next day.

Goten's hair was sticking to his face in heavy black clumps. He was just starting on his swim team, but he was a Sayian and was already the best swimmer on his team. Swimming for him was pure enjoyment and he didn't consider it a challenge. More like a warm-up for training when he got home. It was sad that he had really stopped in the fighting department, but he kept it up for his own good.

Somehow, being without Trunks was boring to Goten, even though he sometimes complained that Trunks was mischievous and loud. Maybe it was that Trunks was someone that Goten would never be. Goten was the one who Trunks led around and got into trouble, even when Trunks got out of the punishment, which was most of the time. Trunks drove Goten's mom Chi-Chi crazy, but at the same time, she let him live with them more than he lived at his own home.

"HEY GOTEN!!!" Squeaky shoes paced down the hall as Goten turned to see Trunks running towards him.

"Ok, Trunks, let's go!" Goten laughed and the both met up with Gohan in the parking lot.

At the mall, Gohan let the two go off by themselves and look for gifts. Gohan had to call his wife, Videl, anyway. Goten ran straight to the video store and acted like he was browsing for Riona's gift. Instead he picked up a hack and slash fighting game called, Bloody Horror 2, and checked out the prices.

"Do you think Riona has a GameStation?" Goten asked, not really paying attention. He would probably buy the game regardless of whether she did or not, but then he would end up with no money to buy gifts and keep the game for himself. Trunks planned on save his money for the perfect gift, so he could impress her. Goten had nothing to worry about, he was a genius with girls. It was that look of innocence in his eyes.

"Um Goten, I'm gonna go look around, ok?" Trunks slunk off and looked at all of the movies, but had no idea of where to start. Then he went on to games, knowing that Riona did have a GameStation. Nothing looked good so he went on to anime, totally adoring most of the merchandise for himself. He tried to think of something good for Riona…His and Her Circumstances DVDs sat on the bottom of the shelf and Trunks picked it up and examined it. It was girly and pink with the signature anime style. Trunks was pretty convinced that Riona would eat it up, so he purchased the whole box set and waited for Goten. He had actually found it in his heart to get something for Riona and picked up a Karaoke Date game for her.

"So you got something for her?" Trunks said while they walked towards Gohan who was still sitting in the food court exchanging "I love you," on his cell phone with Videl.

"Yeah, just a game. I figured she would like it," Goten replied, obviously disappointed that he didn't get to buy his own game. Trunks was pretty sure that he hadn't put any thought into his gift. That was good if Trunks wanted to make a good impression. After all, Goten didn't want to impress her, right?

"Trunks, watch out, there's Riona coming towards us…"

Riona flitted her black hair and waltzed towards the pair, looking perfect in Trunks' eyes. She was packed with shopping bags.

"Hey guys, are you all going to the party tomarrow?" Riona asked, her blue eye searching both Goten and Trunks.

"Yeah." They said as if on cue.

"Well, I'll see you guys then!" She shot a model's smile at Trunks and skipped off. Trunks almost melted.

"Um, Dude, Trunks, are you ok?" Goten looked at Trunks like he was nuts.

"I'm ok." Trunks said, coming back to reality and out of Riona dream world. He felt like he had been drooling…

__

Ok I'm done with this chapter, hope you like it. I'm hoping that I can write the party soon, if I get enough ideas. To tell you the truth I have no ideas!!! Silly me! And I think you'll find it to you satisfaction, Bakuyuru that I added in a useless part of the whole, you know, Riona looks like this!

__


	3. Flirting, Hurting, and the Party

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Just so you know.

Between You and Me

Chapter 3: Flirting, Hurting, and the Party

__

I'm listening to a lot of music right now, so maybe I'll reflect it in my writing. Music does tend to make me a better writer…I think. I'm having some problems with family and "friends" right now, so Trunks' anger may start to become my own…Also, Thanks a lot ShadowFoxHiei for liking Chapter two, I was hoping it was good, honestly I didn't know if anyone would like it at all.

The alarm clock's going off…

Trunks woke up to a song about dying.

Great…

Hopefully it wasn't a sign of the day ahead. He rolled out of bed got up on that Saturday morning.

8:00 am…That's too early

He pulled a white tee shirt over his naked skin. He wasn't bothered by walking around the house in his boxer shorts and a tee shirt. Plus, he was way too tired to notice or care what he looked like. His family didn't say anything if it mattered anyway. So if they did care, he probably wouldn't do anything about it.

Ok, don't think so hard, Trunks.

He paced down the stairs; his little sister Bra was already awake and running around the house with her toys, Trunks' old hand-me-downs. He breezed past her, avoiding the fact that she was taking up the stairway with her junk.

Trunks rested on the couch with a bowl of cereal, the overly sugar kind that he and Bra loved, and turned on the TV to watch anime.

Ah …the anime channel.

The phone started to buzz insanely in Trunks' hand, and he waited until his dad, Vegeta, complained and told him to answer it. Vegeta wasn't much on phone calls, but then no one called him anyway.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, hey Goten," Trunks answered, trying to act overly tired though he tended to be a morning person.

"Can I come over before the party? Then we can walk over to Riona's together."

"Sure."

They parted ways, but Trunks wasn't hungry for his cereal anymore. He was only drawn to Riona more by the fact that she lived really close to him. Within walking distance. When they were little kids, Trunks would always "run away" to Riona's house and play there. He walked over back when they were secretly "boyfriend and girlfriend," and they would play stupid games that only kids play. He even tried to teach her to fly. He was pretty sure that that was where they first kissed.

Geez Trunks, get a hold on yourself.

Goten came over around two and they got everything ready for the party. It took Trunks years to get ready, he had to make the right impression on Riona. Of course, Goten was sporting his regular jean, tee shirt, jacket combo. Obviously he had no feelings that went past friend for Riona, and so Trunks was in the clear. At three, they walked to Riona's.

"Hey guys!" Riona called to the dynamic duo when they reached her backyard. There were a few people around, mostly girls, but the party wasn't big by and standard. Riona, to Trunks, was beautiful. She was wearing a short summery dress that was fitted to her waist, but just a little lose. It was pink and floral, very girly, but Trunks thought it was perfect. Her black hair was long enough to brush her shoulders lightly in the sleeveless dress. And she was looking happy and at the same time, kind of exasperated, like she had just finished running and was glad to break her record.

Riona and some of the girls came up and greeted the boys, most of them flocked over to Goten for the fact that he was a total ladies man. For some reason, the girls saw Trunks as unapproachable and uninterested. In essence, he had a lot of secret admirers, but no girls openly flirted with him. Riona paced up to Trunks and smiled looking flushed and pretty.

"Hey Kid, you know I'm really glad you and Goten came tonight," she placed those two glowing blue eyes on his and smiled; blood rushed into Trunks' cheeks, colouring them a dark violet shade. He didn't know why it was so easy to get nervous around her. Then Riona left him feeling alone, asserting her attentions to Goten who was shooting his large, innocent, brown eyes at all of the girls that were surrounding him. Riona was laughing at something he said and he put a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him, pushing him playfully back. He acted like he had been pushed backwards off balance and flipped in midair, flying just a little and then landing across the yard only to come running back to the girls for more. It was hard for Trunks to see Riona fall for Goten's antics. But maybe it was just the fact that she was laughing and flirting with his best friend and not Trunks. She was not even aware of his existence at that moment.

Ouch, Goten, Riona. That hurts.

Trunks ended up having a lot of fun. Goten introduced him to some of the girls. Trunks got to talk to Riona. As for getting further in his efforts to impress her, he did almost nothing. He just walked up to her that night, when all of the lights were shining on her and illuminating her like an angel.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rio," he whispered, using her pet name that after all of their experiences was reserved still for only Trunks.

"Are you having a good time, Trunksie?" she asked, using the same pet name reserved for her.

"Yeah," Trunks sort of lied. He grinned a stupid grin and crossed his eyes. They both laughed quietly. Things got silent all of the sudden, but Trunks felt strangely at ease standing next to Riona in her infamous back yard, just looking at the lights and gazing at the stars. Here, he didn't care who was at the party, what Goten was doing, or what progress he made in getting Riona's attention, because it was like old times now.

"Trunks, I opened your present. I couldn't say anything then, but do you want to come over sometime and watch the DVD's with me. I really want you to."

"Yeah Rio. It'll be the only thing on my mind."

Then Riona was called over to some of the girls and she left Trunks. She was talking to Goten again, but she didn't seem to be paying attention.

So maybe…I have gotten somewhere…

__

Well the chapters seem to get progressively longer, sorry if it's a pain…I liked this chapter though. Trunks is my favorite character and this is an identifiable situation I think. Wish him luck! Unless you are rooting for Goten, who I love too! Then you'll have to wish him luck…Oh whatever.

****


	4. Aftermath

Disclaimer-don't own dragon ball z. I'm just using it for a while…

Between You and Me

Chapter 4: Aftermath

Since you can't tell what is thoughts and what is not, I guess I'll bold and italic my own thoughts while the thoughts of my characters will only be italic! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you know I love the reviews, it keeps me writing!!! And I'm also kind of mad at a Rodger Friesan for virtually flaming me just because it's a romance story and Trunks is the main feature as of now. Well, just to let you know, Rodger Friesan, you could have read something else, I mean; you can look at the summary to make sure you're not reading a romance story. And if you don't like a story, why do you want to spend the time to read it and review it of all things? Oh well, your loss not mine. Onto the story!!!

Trunks went over to Goten's house after school. Goten led him up to his room and placed him books neatly on a shelf. As always, Goten's room was spotless, it annoyed Trunks to no end. What also annoyed Trunks was the fact that all day at school Goten had been paying a lot of attention to Riona. Well, as long as it was harmless flirting, Trunks could be satisfied.

"I'm starved! Let's get something to eat!" Goten said and dragged Trunks down the stairs against his will. Just as he expected, Pan was at the table looking at Trunks with her huge eyes.

Geez I hate that girl.

Trunks was totally aware that Pan was obsessed with him, but he loathed her. She was as young as his sister wasn't she? At least Bra wasn't obsessed with Goten. The thing with Pan was that she was completely dreadful, she was annoying, she got in the way, she was always listening in, and she acted like she was meant for Trunks. He had no time to deal with her.

"Trunksie, do you want to go train with me today?" Pan said looking like a stupid animal. Trunks glared at her.

"No. And if you call me 'Trunksie' again I will kill you." He made sure to sound like his father when he said it too. All of Goten's family had a complex about Vegeta. Pan pouted and acted like she was going to cry.

Where are you Goten?

Of course, Goten was leaning into his bowl, taking in his food. It looked like it was being absorbed into him through osmosis. The average Sayian way of eating.

"Come on Trunks, it will be so fun!" Pan begged.

"Pan, listen, I would rather gut myself, ok?"

Geez. I hate her.

Thankfully Goten finally stepped in and the two boys retreated to Goten's room and locked the door behind them.

"She really likes you, you know," Goten declared.

"Oh really? As if I couldn't figure that out Goten. I hate her." Trunks said dramatically and fell onto Goten's bed.

"Speaking of…Trunks, I just want to ask your opinion on this…" Goten blushed and scratched his head. Then he started to laugh violently. Trunks was a little bit confused.

"Listen Trunks, I wanted to ask you…s-seriously…what you think of…R-riona?" Goten finally asked.

She's pretty, intelligent, nice, pure, interesting, my friend, and my crush.

"Yeah I like her." Trunks said, blushing himself, but more because this conversation could not be heading in the right direction.

"Well…I was just asking because…I think that I like her…a lot…" Goten muttered. Trunks was actually surprised, and crushed. He was always under the idea that Goten still had a crush on Videl, but now he was…He totally trusted Trunks with the information, "See, at her party, it was like we clicked. Trunks, I know that you two used to have a thing for each other, but that was a long time ago. We've grown up since thing so; I just wanted to tell you! I'm glad to tell someone!"

Goten sighed. He hadn't even let Trunks say anything, so Trunks stayed silent. After all, this had never happened before and it was hard to swallow. Goten didn't go for girls like Riona! Ok, he went for all girls, but that was no reason for him to go for Trunks' crush!!! Trunks was nervous. The idea was that he should tell Goten about his own feelings. These feelings that he had never felt for anyone else. He was depressed, but then he just got angry.

"Why are you telling me this Goten!?! What am I supposed to say!?!" Goten looked at him with questions in his eyes. His jaw was dropped and he started to fluster. Trunks was torn, and he ran out of Goten's house, Pan almost chasing him out the door, yelling at him about what was wrong.

"SHUT UP, PAN I HATE YOU!!!"

Sitting on the porch at Riona's house. Looking up at the stars, even though they were young.

"Trunks, do you think that we will always be like this?" Riona asks with a look of serenity.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Laying on the floor in Goten's house. Trunks ran away again. They have to be nine or ten years old, and it's late at night.

"Goten, I think I'm in love but if you tell anyone…"

"I won't. Who are you in love with?"

"Her name is Riona. One day I'm gonna marry her."

"That sounds good."

Where did all of those days go?

So there you have it, Chapter four completed. I don't exactly know where to go from here, but hopefully I can do something good! Anyway, I think I want to give more background on Riona and Trunks' relationship before now, because it would clear some things up! In the meantime, thanks for the reviews! Oh, and sorry to all of you Pan fans, but after some of the fics I've read with her in them, she really annoys me!!! So sorry, but she has no chance with Trunks! At least, not in my story!!!


	5. Memories and Trunks' Feelings

****

Disclaimer-This is so sad. I just figured out that I don't own Dragonball Z. Oh bummer.

Between You and Me

Chapter 5: Memories and Trunks' Feelings

I have to say that I am a little down about this, sorry I haven't posted in so long, a temporary case of writer's block that gave way to a million ideas, but I've gotten some work done. I reposted my very first fic and wrote two chapters to my first ever Dragonball fic! And I have so many more ideas and so little time!!!

By the time Trunks got back to school on Monday, things were taking a major turn for the worst. If only he had held his tongue when the time came, he and Goten would been goofing off as always, but no, they hadn't talked at all. All Trunks could accomplish were awkward looks from his desk. Goten was really mad, and why shouldn't he be?

In the middle of that was Riona, beautiful as always, not understanding what was going on, but tending to be more open to Goten in the fact that he would be open to her.

__

I'll never be good enough for Riona. She won't ever know what's going on with me

Trunks, who had never been open to anyone anyway, watched as Goten and Riona shared quality time together, to the point that they were eating lunch together and walking home together.

__

Just leave me alone.

On those nights Trunks had trouble sleeping, and when he did finally sleep, he had weird flashback dreams about Riona and Goten.

__

"Hey Trunks. If you had one thing in the world, what would it be?" Rio asks.

It was so easy then to say what I felt. I just said, "You." How old was I then? Do kids fall in love that young? I always have been more mature than kids my age, same for Rio. I wish I could figure this out. What would I say now?

In the dream, Trunks appeared in place of his past self and Rio appeared in place of her past self. She looked at him directly, her eyes were sparkling. She asked him the same question, "If you had one thing in the world, what would it be?"

I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Rio, if I could have anything it would be Goten back. I miss him. I know that if I had you now, it would only tear my brother and I apart."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, but they were back to being kids again. And Trunks has it all.

Back at school everything is boring because Goten is not talking to Trunks. It's not that he's mad, he hardly ever gets mad, but he doesn't want to feel bad about something he didn't do. Well, it's too late, he already feels bad and Trunks still isn't talking to him. How long can this torture go on!?! A day without Trunks sounded easy, but Goten guessed that without Trunks, he really had no one. Sure there were girls that always flirted with him, but in the end, he didn't care much about any of them. The whole thing just made him think too much and feel bad.

Trunks mumbled something about sitting down. He was acting humble, something that only happened every blue moon with the Trunks. Goten nodded and cleared out a spot on the bench, keeping his head down to look at his book.

"Goten." "Trunks." They said at once. It was like they were back to normal already, they were laughing at the irony of their fights. These two could not stay angry at each other for long, it hurt their well being. It was like they were a part of each other's personality.

"I'm sorry 'ten, I was mad," Trunks said, flirting with the idea that he might tell Goten his real feelings. Maybe they would both just give up on Riona and go for someone else! It was all possible!

"But why, dude?" Goten asked, looking calm and patient.

"Goten, promise me you won't let this information out," Trunks' voice lowered and Goten leaned in to hear better, "I think that, well, I think that…"

__

Stop Stammering around it you Idiot!!!

"I like Riona. A lot. So when you said you liked her, I freaked." Goten and Trunks laughed at each other again. When Riona came over, they seemed to be just like normal. That made her happy. Trunks and Goten never figured out what they would do about Riona, but for now, at least they had each other.

****

That's it! It is a shorter chapter I know, but I'm not even sure what the next chapter will get me. I have some ideas, but I don't know yet! See you in chapter six!

__


End file.
